Una Lluvia de lagrimas Adios Syaoran
by Hikari Maxwell
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando la persona que mas quieres se va de tu lado para nunca volver? que sientes? que piensas..? que haces?


~ Una lluvia de lagrimas; Adiós Syaoran ~  
  
Por: Kari Kamiya  
  
El día estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, pero no me importaba, mi vida ahora estaba vacía, poco a poco comenzó a caer agua del cielo gris, la lluvia mojaba mi cabello y mis ropas, pero no por eso apresuraba el paso para llegar a casa, al contrario, no quería llegar, no, pues si llegaba lo mas probable era que me harían preguntas como ¿Por qué estas tan mojada? ¿Por qué vienes llorando? ¿Qué té pasa? No sabia que hacer, mi conciencia me atormentaba todo el tiempo desde que el se fue, y yo, yo no pude hacer nada, ahora solo me quedan mis amigas la oscuridad y la lluvia, la lluvia se parece tanto a mí, ella también llora y se le pone es rostro gris y lleno de sombras, en un principio, la lluvia no lloraba de dolor ni de angustia, no, lloraba de alegría y el sol iluminaba su rostro, así como yo, antes lloraba de alegría de gusto, mas hoy, ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Quiero gritar! ¡Desahogarme! Mas sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo, no, no hoy, no ahora, no tenia rumbo, caminaba sola por aquellas largas calles vacías mientras la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte, y la oscuridad en mi corazón también, estaba pensando, pensando en muchas cosas, ¿Yo tuve la culpa de que el se marchara? O ¿Fue el cruel destino que esta siempre en mi contra? No sabría decirlo, pero el caso es que el ya no esta conmigo, se fue muy lejos, prometió volver, pero....¿Lo haría? ¡¡Quien sabe!! A mí me gustaba pensar que si, la lluvia arreció, ya no eran las pequeñas gotas de un principio, ahora las gotas de lluvia eran grandes, iguales a mis lagrimas, me encontraba sentada en el columpio de siempre, en el parque de siempre, aquel parque en el que el y yo vivimos tantas cosas juntos, pero el parque pingüino ya no era un lugar agradable, no si el no estaba presente, mi único alivio fue ir rumbo a casa de mi única amiga, la única que me entendía, fui rumbo a casa de Tomoyo, su madre había salido, con ella podría desahogarme.  
  
Al llegar, solo pude echarme a llorar mas fuerte al tenerla frente a mi "¿Qué te sucede Sakura?" pregunto angustiada, yo no supe responder, las lagrimas ahogaron mis palabras, ella me llevo a su cuarto, donde pude contarle todo con mas calma, pero de nuevo rompí el llanto al mencionar su nombre....Syaoran, mi Syaoran, ahora estas tan lejos de mi, llore en el regazo de Tomoyo toda la noche, ¿Qué mas podía yo hacer? Ella no necesito de palabras para comprender lo que me pasaba, sabia que extrañaba a Syaoran, y que en los últimos días solo había podido llorar por su ausencia , aunque yo no quisiera decirlo, mis ojos lo revelaban, revelaban toda la tristeza que había en mi corazón. Pase hay toda la noche, no me importo que mi padre y mi hermano se preocuparan, ya no sabia nada, solo sabia llorar, le extrañaba, le extraño, afuera de la habitación de Tomoyo seguía lloviendo, toda la noche llovió, todo este tiempo ha llovido. Pero hoy, todo lo que he hecho, ya no vale nada. Al día siguiente, recibí una carta, ¡Que trágico día! Las noticias que ese día de lluvia recibí hicieron añicos mi corazón, Ieran su madre envió la carta, si yo hubiera sabido que contenía escrito, jamás la hubiera abierto, mis lagrimas mojaron el papel al tiempo que leía como la lluvia mojaba el pavimento al compás de mi dolor, ¡Que trágico día! Llame desesperadamente a casa de Tomoyo "¡¡A muerto!! ¡¡A muerto!!"grite llorando cuando ella me contesto, Syaoran ya nunca podrá regresar a mi, enfermo gravemente, y hoy, ya no esta aquí, ¡¡Por qué!! ¡¡Por que te lo llevaste a el y no a mi!! ¡Por que viví yo para ver esto!! Las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos ya no eran gotas de lluvia, eran cataratas enteras. No comí en días, íbamos rumbo a China, "¿te siente bien hija?" pregunto mi padre antes de que abordar el avión junto con Yuki, mi hermano y Tomoyo quien llevaba a Kero. Ese día había dejado de llover, pero el cielo estaba aún gris, como si estuviera de luto como yo por la muerte de Syaoran, yo ya no podía llorar ni una lagrima mas, estaba totalmente seca, pero si lloraba, lloraba por dentro, y eso me dolía mas que si hubiera llorado para afuera, "Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura" me dijo Tomoyo al tiempo de abrazarme, "¡¡Tomoyo!! ¡¡Por qué!!" dije con la voz entrecortada, y aferrándome de ella, todos se preocuparon por mi, hasta Touya se preocupo, todos íbamos rumbo a Hong Kong, para decirle adiós, a Syaoran. Las horas que tuvimos de vuelo se me hicieron eternas, al llegar, las hermanas de Li nos recibieron, todas vestidas negro y llorando, a la primera que pude ver fue a Meiling, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, al parecer ella y yo sufríamos de igual manera. "Sakura, ¿Por qué paso esto?"me pregunto llorando para después sacar de su bolso un sobre que Syaoran le dio antes de partir "Me dijo que te lo diera, y después...."dijo para luego romper el llanto, yo tome el sobre y al tomarlo, comencé a llorar en silencio mientras leía :  
  
"Sakura-chan : yo se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero ahora que no estoy contigo, debes de ser fuerte y buscar a otra persona a la que la querrás igual como me quisiste a mi,, piensa que yo ahora estoy en un lugar mejor, y que cuando a ti te toque venir, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, mientras tanto, no te rindas, se valiente, mi amada card master....."  
  
No resistí mas, rompí el silencio con un grito que resonó en todo el lugar:"¡¡Syaoran!!" Después comencé a llorar mientras mi hermano y Yukito intentaban calmarme. Al poco rato llegamos a la casa del clan Li, era una escena de lo mas horrible, un olor a muerte invadía el lugar, y en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba el único hombre que he amado con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, hay, reposando en un ataúd blanco, estaba Syaoran, la muerte no le había afectado en nada, seguía igual de guapo, incluso parecía sonreír, y sus mejillas aun conservaban ese color rojo tan característico en el, la lluvia volvió ha hacerse presente, y mis lagrimas también, no pude resistir las ganas que tenia de llorar, de tan solo verlo así..... de repente dos personas entraron por la puerta, yo las reconocía, en el fondo, pero en esos momentos no sabia nada, el chico de cabellos negros que acababa de llegar junto con una chica alta de cabello castaño y largo, dieron el pésame a la familia Li, y después el se me acerco, "Lo siento mucho Sakura" su voz era muy dulce, la reconocí de inmediato, era Eriol Hiiragizawa "Eriol........" susurre con un hilo de voz y me abrase de el "Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Sakura" me dijo el pero no había nada que me animara, solo pensaba en el, en Syaoran.  
  
Pero el día del velorio no fue nada en comparación del funeral. Estaba muriendo yo también, estaba muriendo por dentro, la lluvia estaba cayendo, apenas y mojaba, yo estaba parada junto a Tomoyo en el gran cementerio de la familia Li, el tiempo jugo con mi mente todo ese tiempo, trayendo a mi recuerdos de lo mas hermosos, pero que en esas condiciones dolían, me dolían mas que nada. De pronto oí pasos, cuatro personas venían cargando su ataúd: Touya, Yukito, y sus hermanas Fimei y Fanren, al ver la escena no resistí mas, ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, salí corriendo hacia ellos, "¡¡Déjenlo, sáquenlo de hay!! ¡¡No podrá respirar hay adentro!! ¡¡Syaoran!! ¡Syaoran!" estaba desesperada, inconsolable, "Sakura cálmate" dijo Eriol "ten en cuenta que a el no le hubiera gustado verte sufrir, y menos por su culpa, en vida sufrió mucho por su enfermedad, ¿Te gustaría verlo sufrir? el ahora esta bien....." continuo, yo entendí el mensaje, el ahora esta bien.  
  
Ya pasaron 3 meses desde ese día, Eriol me ha enseñado a crear nuevas cartas, y hoy, tengo una nueva esperanza, mi magia me ayudara en esto, ahora estoy en China, Kero y Yue están conmigo, ahora que aprendí a crear nuevas cartas, acabo de crear dos, que permitirán que vuelva a tener a Syaoran a mi lado. Las cartas "vida" y "muerte" me ayudaran, si la primera no funciona, si no puedo hacer que Syaoran viva otra vez, la segunda acabara con mi sufrimiento y me llevara hasta el, ahora solo me falta usarlas y ver que sucede.....  
  
F I N  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, espero que les aya gustado mi 1º fic corto, muchas gracias por leerlo ¿Se nota que estaba triste cuando lo escribí? Este fan-fic a mi me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas, al vivir momentos muy angustiantes, con una persona a la que quiero mucho, y a el le dedico este fic, espero que les aya gustado, ^_^  
  
Atte. ~Kari Kamiya~ 


End file.
